


邻居

by kikiokikio



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: AU，因你梅ins的快乐修罗场有感而发w





	邻居

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，提及哺乳。  
> 马儿单箭头你梅w

Ney靠着窗口，橘色窗帘半掩住身影。他偏过脑袋，和八岁那年偷拿哥哥的模型时一样紧张。他抿紧嘴唇，眼巴巴地盯着对面那扇窗。

邻居走进Ney的视野，他苦恼地抱着孩子轻轻摇晃，来回踱步。Benjamin奋力挥舞手臂，Ney猜这小子正哭着，那颗小脑袋转了方向，用力拱着Leo。Leo垂首吻他，那侧脸印在Ney眼里，Ney的心脏又不争气的乱跳，他诅咒自己的视力。

Leo掀起了自己的衣服，他显然没意识到窗帘并未拉好，或是急着哄好Benjamin，总之那大片胸膛毫无预兆地出现在Ney眼前。Ney抽了口气，猛地别开眼，他脸上发烧，不用照镜子都知道颧骨上挂着两团红晕。

天人交战片刻，犹犹豫豫再度望去。他还红着脸，下意识咽了口唾沫。

Benjamin不怎么饿，也许他只想闹一闹，喝两口便作罢。他松开Leo乳尖，Leo肤色浅，乳头颜色也浅，被Benjamin吮吸得泛红。Leo用拇指拭去他嘴角的奶水，Benjamin心满意足地胡乱拍拍父亲的胸膛，对十多米外的羡慕情绪浑然不知。

Leo放下衣摆，他在家穿薄而宽松的布料，喂过奶后胸前两点湿迹，乳尖凸得明显。

良心催着年轻人不再看，急急下楼，接了杯凉水大口灌完。也许渴得厉害，嗓子里冒火。

Leo上个月搬来，Ney出门晨跑时前者正叮嘱搬家工人小心对待那套布艺沙发。他抱着孩子站在草坪边，不时亲一亲小家伙额头。注意到Ney的视线，他腼腆地冲他微笑，“早上好，”这西班牙语带着点口音，在Ney听来和对方的两个酒窝一样甜，“我是你的新邻居。”

那时候Ney愣愣地立在门廊边，终于赶在Leo的神情转为尴尬前挤出一句你好。

即便他后来与Leo神色自如地搭话，Ney现在想起，依然恨不能跳回三十天前一拳打醒自己，他看着多呆多傻，这是一个多么糟糕的初印象。

与他对新邻居的迷恋一样糟糕。

Ney迷上了他的新邻居，迷上了一个带子Omega。那迷恋来势汹汹，将他淹没在好感的浪潮里。他小心翼翼地观察，小心翼翼地靠近。

“他有个孩子？”

Ney老老实实点头，反应过来隔着电话根本看不见，才嗯了一声。

朋友又问，“他还单身吗。”

Ney没问过，那不是个合适的问题，他也缺乏一份勇气。或许上帝听到他的期待，隔壁除了一大一小，再无人入住。终归是猜测，但希望之火愈发燃烧，“只有他和孩子。”Ney含糊地回答。

“天哪，Ney。”电话那端传来笑声，“所以你犹豫什么。”

所以他犹豫什么。

他花了一整个下午，在家里转圈儿。晚上想给自己做个三明治，切菜时走神，差点切着手指。Ney心绪不宁，丢下刀出了屋子。夜风微凉，月色星光也合意，一片云也没有。这好天气、这晴朗夜幕舒畅了他的心情。

Ney吸了口气，他闭一闭眼，目光投向Leo的居所。客厅亮着灯，窗帘模糊了暖黄色。他走下门廊，被吸引着上前。

他踏上木阶，想象着开门后Leo疑惑的眼睛。

Ney会这样回答。我在做三明治，缺了调料。

他心跳得厉害，脚步一顿，暗暗自问来借什么调料。胡椒粉吧，就胡椒粉。Ney胡乱地想，他捏紧五指，越过最后一步，站到那扇门前。

门未关严。门缝漏出一道光线，漏出一声喘息。

是Leo。

“别在这儿。”Leo压低嗓子，软乎乎地咕哝。Ney怔了怔，脑内纷杂的情绪按下静音，他听到闷闷的响动和不熟悉的笑。

陌生人说，“我很想你。”

Leo抽了口气，他捶一下对方肩膀，“Kun。”他抱怨，似乎害羞多过生气。

“在呢，Leo。”

“轻点。”

“不行。”身旁的人笑起来，饥饿埋在每一个音节底下。他呼吸也急促，与Leo分享那空间，交换一个吻，许多个吻，“Leo，亲爱的，”他说，“你可真漂亮。”

是啊，他可真漂亮。

Ney落荒而逃。

 

TBC or END

**Author's Note:**

> 随便瞎写，非常粗糙，或许以后仔细码码…


End file.
